


With His Educated Eyes, His Head Between My Thighs

by Zombiecazz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Dominance, Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, Pancake making, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiecazz/pseuds/Zombiecazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of short (hopefully hot) drabbles inspired by marauders_groupie<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_groupie/profile">marauders_groupie</a><a href=""></a></p><p>And her flirty mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bellamy is excellent at making pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "There are so many fics where Bellamy is excellent at making pancakes.
> 
> I recommend dipping your finger in frosting and slowly and throughly licking it off your fingers while he watches.  
> He most likely burn those pancakes" -Zombiecazz
> 
> " DUDE YOU HAVE GOT TO WRITE THAT!!! i don’t care if the world is about to end or you’re hanging off a skyscraper you need to write that! (i will pay you in love and (in)appropriate headcanons)."- Marauders-groupie

The smell of hot butter drew Clarke into the kitchen by her nose.  
Walking up behind Bellamy she wraps her arms round his bare waist and nuzzles between his shoulder blades, drawing in his warm muskiness and tickling him with her fluttering eyelashes.

"Are you making me pancakes?" She asks as she stand on tip toes to peer over his shoulder and catch a glimpse of what he's cooking 

"Maybe?" He says, turning his head to press a kiss to her temple. "Isn't that what a Princess deserves?"

Nodding and giving him a smile she jumps up on the work surface (to the left of the cooker) to watch Bellamy as he concentrates on the pancakes as they begin to bubble. Flexing his wrist he flips them, they're a perfect golden brown on the cooked side- He grins in delight at his expertise. It's a glorious site to behold. Messy black curls, hard tanned muscular shoulder with a red tea towel draped on it and that kissable smile.

Clarke's mouth drys, she swallows. She's suddenly not that hungry anymore- Well not for food anyway.

Looking around she spies the chocolate frosting that Octavia had left over from her cupcake making yesterday. Picking up the bowl she proceeds to dip her finger into the frosting and gets it nicely coated in frosting. She deliberately avoids looking at Bellamy and keeps all her concentration on the frosting and her fingers.

Lifting her finger to her lips she begins to slowly lick the frosting off. Mouth open, tongue slightly out she licks up the front of her finger - emitting a soft moan of pleasure as the sweet chocolate goodness hits her tongue.

The air's disturbed as Bellamy turns to watch her - She's got his attention. Not looking at him she closes her eyes as she encases her whole finger in her mouth. Closing her lips around the finger, she drags her lips along it, pulling all the frosting off into her mouth and releases the tips of her finger with a pop.

Swallowing the last of the frosting, she licks her lips and opens her eyes to catch his staring at her in undisguised lust. Before she can say anything, the gas is off the pancake pan tossed to the back of the cooker and she's in Bellamy's arms.

"What about the pancakes?" She squeals in laughter has he tosses her over his shoulder and drags his nails over the fleshiness of her ass.

"Fuck the pancakes!" He growls as his strides towards his room.

She smiles into his back - He always has the best ideas.

 


	2. Coming Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Tumblr chat between marauders-groupie and Raincityruckus
> 
> you know that line from coming down?
> 
> I found a martyr,  
> He told me that I’d never  
> With his educated eyes  
> And his head between my thighs 
> 
> always makes me think of Bellamy

She wanders down the dark corridor of the underground Commander's residence at TonDC. The events of the day weighing heavily on her mind. The poison, Raven's cuts, Gustus's blood pouring from the wound Lexa had opened on his chest.

She's grateful to get a room by herself. She needs to ease the tension from the day without having to deal with people-Even her own people.

Pushing the heavy curtain aside, head down, shoulders heavy, she wanders into her dim candle lit room.

He's on her before she can make a sound- Before she can go for a weapon. Her body tenses as his warm lips press against hers, his hands firm on her hips. Her body is already relaxing into the familiar grip, before her mind has had a chance to catch up.

"Expecting someone else, Princess?"

His deep voice wraps around her and the fight leaves her body.

"Bellamy." She moans, as she plunges her fingers into his dark curls and pulls him down into a bruising kiss.

Palming her ass, he flexes his arms and pulls her up against his hard length. Moaning into his mouth she wraps her legs around his waist and grinds against him, hands pulling at the curls at the nape of his neck, as he walks them over to the cot against the wall.

A disappointed whine escapes her lips as he releases her to the hard mattress.

"Don't worry." He says with a smirk. "I know exactly what you need."- She really hopes he's not going to suggest sleep.

She watches as he shrugs of his jacket and kneels between her legs. Her eyebrow raised, she opens her mouth, but pauses when he speaks

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life!" She says in earnest. There is no one on this entire planet that she trusts more than Bellamy. Again and again he has shown that he would sacrifice himself for her. Even today he knocked the goblet from her hand and was in front of her, facing swords, before she could blink.

"Then lie back and put yourself entirely in my hands."

Stretching out on the cot, she grabs a pillow and puts it behind her and settles to watch her lover with his head between her thighs.

His hands move to the button of her jeans. Button open, zip down he eases them and her underwear down her hips. She lifts up and he pulls them down her legs. Pulling her boots and socks off and laying them to the side, he finally removes her lower garments and bundles them on top of her boots.

She's bare from the waist down. If it was anyone else kneeling before her, she'd be blushing and diving to cover herself, but with Bellamy she can't wait to see what he does next.

Gently easing her thighs apart he places open wet kisses up the inside of her right thigh from knee to her apex. Murmuring "l know exactly what you need Princess." As he nibbles across her mons - avoiding her pulsing clit- to make his way down left thigh, sucking and biting her pale pink skin.

Clarke slumps further down the wall, watching him- his wet lips, his too long curls falling in his eyes. Small breathless pants leave her lips. Heat pooling between her thighs.

He looks up at her with his educated, knowing eyes as he mouth descends towards where she aches the most. Her hooded eyes hold his gaze as his tongue flicks out and swipes across her swollen clit.

Her head falls back as she braces her feet against the edge of cot, so that her throbbing clit can follow his hot wet mouth. He's a devil, he blows hot hair onto slicks folds, teasing out the torture before gripping her thighs wide open and plunging his tongue into her dripping core.

A loud moan bursts from her lips. She grabs his hair and holds him steady so she can grind her throbbing clit against his face.

He's sucking, licking, flicking his tongue along her folds and across her clit as she grinds against him. It's wet, warm and not quite enough.

"Your fingers." She demands.

"As you wish." He groansinto her grinding pussy.

Her world becomes focussed on the heat rising up her chest and neck as he plunges his fingers again and again into her wet clenching core.

White lights flash behind her eyelids, loud moans break from her lips and her body bucks and bounces against his plunging fingers and sucking mouth, as she falls over the edge.

She slowly comes down, a wide grin across her face, muscles weak and relaxed. Bellamy still kneeling between her thighs.

"Lift up"

She's confused for a second, but quickly notices that he's pulling her underwear up.

"Don't you want...?" She asks letting the sentence remain unfinished.

"This was all about you." He says as he quickly shrugs out of his jeans. "Now move over so we can get some sleep. Don't want to waste all those relaxing hormones you've just released."

Lying behind him with her arm round his waist and her face pressed into the space between his shoulder blades. A smile on her face as she snuggles down to wait for the sun to rise, she a fool for his sacrifice.


	3. How Wonderful Life is While You're in the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Marauders-groupie:
> 
> "Clarke being absolutely way too turned on by bellamy getting all passionate about history or something of your own choosing?  
> Make that in Public."
> 
> This is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy.

Clarke watches from across the room as Bellamy has his audience enthralled. She's unable to hear what he is saying-as the fund raiser is in full swing- but she can tell by his stance and arm movements that he's probably recounting his recent firearms training at Quantico.

They should be at home packing, his first field office is a couple of states over. They have a week to get everything in order before he has to report for duty, but she'd promised her mother that she'd attend this fund raiser months ago - plus all their friends had bought tickets so they're combined this night with a celebration of Bellamy's graduation from the Academy.

She's standing in amongst some of her mother's colleagues, but her focus is completely on Bellamy. He's so animated when he's passionate about something and he's very passionate about his Quantico training. He told her at length about the tactical training, the forensic science, the counter terrorism and the way it had mentally stretched him. She can see from her side of the room that his eyes are sparking with passion. He's grinning with that boyish sweet smile he has when his audience gets what he's saying.

He's been away for five months and they've hardly had a moment to themselves since he got back. The months have been good to him though - all the physical training has left him chiselled and hard all over. Watching him enthral the group of young medics surrounding him is starting to have a physical effect on her. Her nipples are hard and pebbled, rubbing against the front of her midnight blue dress. She can feel the heat of her arousal deep within her stomach. She wants to march over there and climb him like a monkey climbs a tree.

"Oww!" She squeals when she feel the sharp pinch on her bare left arm. Rubbing it she turns her head to give the culprit an evil glance. "What was that for?"

"I saw that look." Raven says with a smirk, as she nods her head in Bellamy's direction.

"What look? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You forget Clarke,"Raven says as she hooks her arm through Clarke's "- I was there in the early days when you and Bellamy first got together. So yeah I recognise the look. It's usually followed by headboards banging and loads moans of pleasure."

Clarke has the good grace to blush and look pointedly at her feet, as the embarrassment washes over her. Six years and she still wants to pull him into dark corners at every opportunity.

Raven removes her arm from Clarke's and just as she heads of towards the bar she stops and whispers, " I would recommend the ladies restroom. Clean, smells nice and wide stalls with doors that lock." With a wink she's away.

Clarke tries to look shocked at her friend's disappearing back, but the wetness seeping in to her lacy underwear has other ideas. With a smirk on her face and a hint of devilment in her eye, she makes her way over to Bellamy's group.

Winding her arm around his waist, she interrupts them. "Sorry to cut in, but there's someone I really want Bellamy to meet." Before anyone can do much more than murmur acceptance, she is pulling her smirking boyfriend away.

"Who do I need to meet?" He asks curiously

"I'll show you in just a minute."

Doing her best not to break into a jog, she guides Bellamy out of the ballroom and heads for the restroom.

"Wait here a second." She tells him, as she opens the restroom door and checks to see if there is anyone in. It's clear at the moment, so she opens the door again, grabs his arm and pulls him inside. He's about to protest when she shuts him up with a long lingering kiss. Eyes closed, hands on her hips he lets her walk him into one of the stalls.

She pulls away to lock the door behind them. Turning back to face him again, she finds him watching her with a knowing glint in his eye. Raising a finger to her lips, she motions him to be quiet.

Rucking up her long dress and she starts to pull down her lacy black panties, all while watching the changing looks on his face. She can see the blush tinting the top of his ears pink and his smirk disappearing as he has to swallow when his mouth begins to water.

Removing her panties she pulls Bellamy towards her and swaps their positions so his back is against the door. Giving him a lingering look - he's absolutely gorgeous in this aroused state- she threads her hand through the curls on the nape of his neck and pulls him down for a deep wet kiss. Pulling back and gently dragging his bottom lip out with teeth she whispers "Open up?" He raises an eyebrow at her request, but does as she commands.

Raising the hand that isn't occupied with Bellamy's curls, she slips her panties into his mouth. She can only just hear the groan that he emits around them, as his eyes roll back and he lets his head fall back against the door - She knows that he knows exactly what is coming next.

This isn't the first time she's used this method to muffle his groans - he's so very loud when she has her lips wrapped around his cock.

Running the nails of both hands slowly down his chest and across his taunt stomach, Clarke lowers to her knees before him. His hard cock is already straining against the zipper of his dress pants.

Undoing his belt and button she pulls down his zipper, allowing his pants to drop and pool at his feet and leaving him just in his tight black shorts. Gripping his hips she mouths him through the fabric and blows hot air on his straining length. His hard cock jerks and bobs against her open mouth in delight and a hand darts out to tangle in her hair.

She grabs the sides of his shorts and pulls them down- she can't wait any longer. Her hand wraps around him and guides his cock to her mouth. Her tongue darts out and swirls around the end of his cock, spreading his and her moisture all around the tip, before sliding her hot wet mouth slowly along his length.

She starts of slow, sliding her mouth down his cock until it starts to feel a little uncomfortable and then slowly pulling back all the way to the tip. Rubbing her lips along each bump and dip on his cock and caressing the underside with her tongue.

Happy with how hard and moist his cock is she tightens her grip on the base and begins to slide faster up and down his cock- sucking, licking and hollowing her cheeks. She can feel his hand tightening on her hair, beginning to gently guide her movements and his hips picking up her rhythm.

Her excitement mounts of she hears someone entering the restroom. Her free hand moves to rub her clit as she looks up to find Bellamy watching her through hooded eyes. He grips her hair tighter. She lets her hand fall from his hard cock and relaxes her mouth a little - She can tell he's really close. She is too. He begins to piston into her mouth, holding her steady by her hair, and just falling short of hitting her throat. It takes moments before he starts to slow and hot wet cum fills her mouth. She does her best to catch it all, but some dribbles down the side of her lip as his movements slow and he rides out his orgasm.

Sitting back she swallows quickly, looking up at Bellamy, her tongue darts out to lick her lips, but stops as he tightens his grip and shakes his head at her. He lets go of her hair, removes her panties from his mouth and pulls her up to lick himself of her bruised numb lips. She winds her arms around his neck and muffles her cries of delight against his mouth, as he spreads her thighs and plunges his fingers into her hot pulsing core.

It only takes two or three hard thrust and she shaking and groaning into to his mouth.

Leaning heavily on his shoulder she lets out a huffed quiet laugh.

"What?" He whispers into her ear - whomever had entered the restroom is busily washing their hands just outside the door they're leaning against.

She pulls him down so she can whisper back into his ear. "I can't believe that watching you expound on the awesomeness of Quantico turns me into a horny teenager."

"That was nothing. Later I'll tell you all about interrogation techniques and how awesome I found them."

She muffles her burst of giggles on his shoulder. She's already beginning to feel the resurgence of her arousal. "Fuck! I love you so much."

"Right back at you Princess."

xXx

They make there way, on slightly wobbly legs, back into the ballroom to find their friends. Raven's eyes them as they join the group. "Pay up boys!" She crows in delight. Murphy, Miller and Jasper simultaneously reach into their wallets and hand Raven ten dollars each. " You should know by now not to bet against me." She tells them. "So Clarke, Bellamy.....How was the restroom?"

The blush that stains Clarke's cheeks could have heated the whole ballroom.

Bellamy glances down at his now very pink girlfriend, before looking back at the group. "Awesome!" He says with a big grin.


	4. Living it up when I'm going down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt on Tumblr from Anonymous:
> 
> "bell eating out clarke during a meeting or while she is in the phone with her mother or something?"

  
Clarke grabs for her cell as soon as she hears it starting vibrate across her bedside table. Quickly swiping the screen she caught the **Mum** written on the front screen and quietly says, "hello." Bellamy is sleeping curled up behind her. She has no idea what time he came to bed, so she really doesn't want to wake him.

"Morning Honey. Are you up yet?" Her mum asks her breezily. Clarke glances down at her watch. It's only 10am on Saturday- Of course she isn't up yet.

"Awake, but not up." She says quietly, as she attempts to manoeuvre out of the bed without disturbing Bellamy. Just as she begins to slide towards the edge, a warm arm snakes around her middle and pulls her back into his hard chest.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Her mum asks. It takes Clarke a moment to respond as she's rubbing her head, like a contented cat, against Bellamy's chin and neck.

"Umm, nothing so far. Lazy morning, late breakfast that sort of thing."

Bellamy's hand makes it's way under her nightshirt to fondle and squeeze her breast. She has to suppress a moan, as he simultaneously tweaks her nipple and bites her neck. The mix of pleasure and pain shoots sparks of arousal up her spine, causing her to bow her back and rub her ass against his hardening length.

Her mum starts to talk about work and some of the issues she's having with colleagues, which thankfully releases her from paying full attention to the conversation. This is just as well as she quickly finds herself pushed onto her back with a smirking Bellamy straddling her thighs - _damn_ she thinks, _I know that look_.

Hand over the mouth piece of the phone, she gives him her best teacher glare and whispers, "don't even think about it." He just quietly chuckles and proceeds the pull her underwear down her entrapped legs.

She continues give the odd, "yeah" and "really?" responses to her mum's chatter. She's heard much of it before so it doesn't take too much concentrating - She hopes that she's getting the right responses in the right places.

Her slow torture continues. Bellamy leans down and places small noiseless kisses and nibbles across her stomach and over her mons until he reaches her clit. The embarrassment of having to keep up the conversation, (her mum has not gotten to her point and she obviously can't excuse herself by saying "I  _need to go because Bellamy is about to stick his tongue in my pussy._ "), whilst he is doing his best to make her moan, has not stopped her body from becoming fully aroused- Bellamy just has that effect on her. She could be in a room full of concerned parents and just one of those,  _I want to fuck you_ smirks from him, will have her dripping in a matter of seconds.

"Anyway as I was saying, that's where I am will the Gena situation."

Clarke racks her brain, was that a good thing or not? - _Argh_! She's totally lost the drift of what her mum is saying. Bellamy has leaned back, spread her legs and is now holding her thighs apart. She watches from hooded eyes as his head descends towards her aching core.

She ends up half squeaking, half coughing out "Ah, yes."

"Are you okay honey? You're sounding a bit horse. You're not coming down with something are you?"

Clarke has to bite on hand to suppress the loud moan that is trying to escape. Her squeak/cough had been induced by Bellamy finally touching her with his tongue- flicking and licking up her folds and across her clit. The moan trying to escape is directly connected to his fingers joining his flicking tongue and thrusting into to her wet swollen pussy.

She raises her eyes to the ceiling so that she can no longer see him. It's not easy controlling her moans of arousal, he knows exactly what she likes, but watching his dark curls and the movements of his muscles across his shoulders and upper arms as he sucks, nibbles and finger fucks her, makes it almost impossible to not let go and scream with pleasure.

She has to get off the phone before she completely embarrasses herself.

Clearing her throat, she says into the phone, "really I'm fine. Think it's time for a coffee. My mouth's a little dry."

She tries to buck Bellamy off her, to finish what she's saying, but he just chuckles into her dripping pussy and holds her firmly down with his unoccupied arm and continues swirling his tongue around her clit and thrusting his fingers into her.

"Oh okay." Her mum says, sounding a little disappointed. "Do you want to come shopping with me this afternoon?"

Her gut response is to say _yes-_ She can be such a people pleaser. "I can't, sorry.  Bellamy's been away all week. I really want to spend some quality time with him today." She glares at the top of his head, she can see his shoulders shaking. The ass thinks this is funny! He's latched onto her thigh with his mouth - not hard or painful, but just enough to stop the loud guffaw that is threatening to escape his lips. _This is all his damn fault!_

"How about brunch tomorrow?" She asks her mum, whilst watching him with a raised eyebrow. He quickly releases her thigh and frowns at her - serves him right. He was expecting the whole weekend together. _Payback is a bitch_.

"That would be great. I'll pick you up at 11:00?"

"Cool. See you then."  
"Bye."  
"Bye." She presses the end button on her cell and is moving as soon as she drops it onto the bed.

He wasn't expecting it, he's unprepared when she bounces up, grabs his shoulders and pushes. He finds himself on his back with Clarke sitting on his chest. Her legs holding his shoulders down and her pussy inches away from his mouth.

"You're an asshole Bellamy Blake." She tells him. He watches her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow as if to say- _tell me something I didn't know._ "I think it's time that you make good on your earlier promise." He looks somewhat confused until she slides up and over his head. He's gets it as soon as she starts moving. Releasing his arms, he has them wrapped around her thighs, pulling her down so the he can plunge his tongue into her pulsing core.

Clarke rides his tongue. Head thrown back, fingers plucking and pinching her nipples, pussy grinding over his top lip and nose-She's so close.

She whimpers as his tongue is retracts. He's sliding from under her. She removes her hand from her nipple and finds her swollen, wet clit - Rubbing and grinding it in anticipation.

He's moves in behind her. His knees spreading her legs wider, his hand pushing her over so she has to grab the headboard. She groans loudly as his cock slides slowly into her, stretching her, until he can't go any further.

"Is this what I was promising you?" He murmurs against her ear.  
"Fuck yes." She groans, tensing her muscles and squeezing his thick hard cock inside her.  
"Tell me what you want?" He asks, twitching inside her, but not making any moves to pull out.  
"I want you to make me cum."  
It's his turn to groan at her admission. He pulls out almost to the tip. They both moan, he thrusts back in and out, again and again. Clarke grasps his hair, guiding him to her neck. "Bite me." She gasps at the feel of his teeth and the sharp pleasure they create.

Her fingers vigorously rub circles into her clit. Bellamy thrusts hard into her. She can feel the slight burn of friction on her ass and the heat spreading up across her chest and neck.

A grin splits her face as she hears the quiet gasps and moans at her neck - he's as close as she is. She tightens her muscles, he looses his rhythm. She closes her eyes, adds pressure to her clit and slows down her fingers. She screams out her release, clenching  around him. He explodes inside her, his thrusts get slower and deeper. They collapse against the headboard.

"Fuck, I missed you." He says into her hot pink shoulder.

"You're still an ass." She chuckles.

"You loved it." He says, pulling her back against his chest and guiding her face around for an awkward wet kiss.

"I did, but only because I love you. Try that again and maybe the next time you phone Octavia, I'll return the favour." He's fully aware of how much of a threat that is. Clarke is good at controlling her moans (years of sex under her mother's roof), whereas Bellamy has no control over how loud he is when Clarke sucks hard on his cock.

He groans into her shoulder. He's doesn't making any promises. "Shower?"

She nods and pulls him with her - Maybe she should remind herself just how loud he can get.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking out for a beta reader.  
> Someone to bounce ideas with, help with grammar and look out for mistakes.


	5. A game with added reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt by Shannon -  
> "I love your fics! You should do anal for bellarke, those are always so hot!"  
> "How about Clarke is super stressed out from everyone relying on her and all the responsibilities on her back, and Bell suggests doing anal so that she can loose control for a little bit and he can take over?"  
> "Also some dirty talk with that would be awesome!"
> 
> I wrote a whole fic from that prompt, but promised I'd write a short follow up for this compilation of smutty drabbles.
> 
> Title comes from "Master and Servant" by Depeche Mode.

Life on the ground is beginning to get to Clarke again. She can feel the panic building, the control slipping and the ants are crawling beneath her skin again. She knows it was time to go to Bellamy.

She remembers when this first started. She'd finally got to a breaking point- every new patient arriving at the clinic would bring on a bout of panic- a flare of intense stress. Every day it got worse, it started bleeding into her down time. She stopped sleeping, stopped eating and stopped smiling. She'd been unable to help herself- could not see a way through the fog of pain and exhaustion. It had, in the end, taken an extreme intervention from Bellamy to finally start putting her back together- to be able to live with the constant stress and be herself again.

That had been several months ago and since then he'd been there whenever she needed him. He always manages to get her to see beyond the bad, to see the good in the world and to remember that she is just human and cannot control every single aspect of life on Earth. 

Most of the time it just takes a chat and a cuddle, but sometimes it takes giving up control to him - letting him become her entire world, her whole focus being on them in that moment so that everything else just falls away. 

She loves letting him dominate her. Loves how her body responds to his commands. Loves how deep and warm his voice gets. Loves how even though she submits, she knows that not only is he all that she can see, but she ends up being all that he can see too.

Over the months, they have developed their own code. They've not tried to hide their relationship, but no one needs to know what goes on behind her door. 

She heads out of the clinic, rubbing her arm vigorously to dispel the crawling- her shift finished and she needs him. It's dark outside and she knows he'll be amongst their people. She heads towards the common area that the delinquents seem to have made their own. She sees him as soon as she approaches the fire pit. He's talking with Monty, his hands moving as he speaks, his head nodding when Monty speaks. 

"Bellamy," she gets his attention before reaching him. "The ants are back." His back stiffens. Monty looks around at her, a smile of greeting on his face.

"I have a couple of plants you can use as a repellent. I can get you a couple if you need?" Monty says with an eager light in his eye. Bellamy stands, trying his best to hide the smirk bleeding across his lips, and pats Monty on the back.

"That's okay. I've dealt with this before," he turns to look at Clarke, his eyes boring into hers, a knowing look on his face. "I know exactly what Clarke needs."

"But..." Monty says.

With difficulty, she breaks her gaze away from Bellamy's hooded eyes and looks at Monty. "Thanks, Monty, Bellamy will sort it out tonight and I'll come by and get a plant tomorrow."

xXx

 

"Are you ready for me?" Bellamy whispers into the shell of her ear, as he hustles her into his dark room. She nods in reply. His warm breath and the feathery touch of his lips cause goose bumps to burst forth along her arms.

"I think you can do better than that, Princess." His fingers dig deeper into her hips to stress his point. He knows she loves it, knows that later she’ll lovingly touch the small bruises he leaves on her.

"Yes, sir." She croaks out- her mouth suddenly dries in anticipation.

"That's a good girl." He tells her, as his hands slide over the curve of her belly to grasp the top of jeans and slowly unzip them. Clarke can't help but shudder in need- the feel of his warm, muscled chest pressing into her back, his arms enclosing her.

His hand slides into her underwear and down through her glistening folds. "You're so wet for me Princess." She loves the deep warmth of his voice. She closes her eyes so that she can focus solely on him. When Bellamy talks and touches her, Clarke's world shrinks - every worry just falls away, until all that is left is Bellamy.

His fingers slide through her folds, his teeth nipping on her earlobe as he continues to whisper his dirty thoughts. "I can't wait to get you on your knees. I love the feel of your hot, wet pussy as it slides along me. It makes me rock hard watching my cock disappearing into you." Clarke grinds herself back onto his hard length as she pictures his hands gripping her hips and his cock pounding into her.

"Open your mouth," he commands, "taste how wet and sweet you are." Clarke opens her mouth to allow him to slide his first two fingers in. She sucks and licks off the tart familiar tang of her juices from his fingers. "You're such a bad girl. You love tasting your own cum." Bellamy groans into her neck. 

"Gods, Princess. I could cum just from feeling you suck on my fingers like that." He admits breathlessly.

"You're wearing too much. I think it's passed time for you to get naked." He says as he takes a step back from her. She hears him shake himself as if to regain some much-needed control and smirks to herself- Bellamy may be in command within the walls of this room, but Clarke knows that each encounter is equally as earth shaking for him as it is for her.

Her fingers make swift work of her clothing, as she tugs and pulls everything off into a bundle at her feet. Stepping away, she moves further into the room and stops to await her master’s instruction.

"Fuck!" He says from behind her, "have I told you lately how perfect you are Princess? Have I told you how much I want to suck and taste every inch of you?" His hand caresses her back sliding down her spine to cup her ass as he moves in front of her. His other hand cups her jaw, angling her head up for a feather soft kiss. "Have I told you how I want to map out each bruise and scar with my fingertips and my lips and tell you how each one makes me want you more and more each day?"

She stares at him, her eyes pleading with him- she's not sure if it's for him to stop or for him to keep going. Taking a deep breath, as if to stop the flow of worship spilling from his soul, he rests his forehead against hers, eyes tightly shut. 

"I love you... Never forget that." He whispers, before rolling his shoulders back and stepping away from her. When he finally looks into her wide blue eyes, his bad boy smirk is firmly back in place.

"On the bed Princess, hands and knees and play with yourself." He commands as his hands move to pull off his shirt. "Can't have you cooling down on me." 

She's quick to comply, happy to be back in character. She's not sure what just happened, it's not like Bellamy to break character in one of their sessions. She does her best not to dwell on it - although she'll definitely address it when they've finished.

Moments later she feels the bed dip slightly as Bellamy joins her. She hears the sound of him sucking on his fingers, getting them nice and wet for her and it makes her walls clench.

His fingers slide slowly into her hot, throbbing core and she squeals almost silently as she feels the bite of his teeth on her ass.  His fingers start a slow rhythm as he mouths along her ass to her tightly puckered asshole. His tongue lathes her ass getting it nice and wet in anticipation. Clarke bucks and moans at the sensations he's giving her.

"You like that don't you Princess?"

Clarke answers as this is a direct question. "Yes, sir."

"Do you want my cock in that tight little hole of yours Clarke?" She can feel her pussy walls clenching around his fingers at the suggestion of him sliding into her ass. She hears a chuckle from behind her. "Your pussy tells me you want me in your ass, your cum is dribbling down my fingers. Tell me what you want Princess. Tell me if you want to feel my big hard cock sliding into your tight ass."

Clarke can feel her juices gushing out her pussy and running down her thighs. "Yes, gods yes. I can't wait for you to fill me up with your big hard cock... Sir."

His fingers are swiftly replaced by his cock sliding into her pussy until his groin bumps against her ass. Clarke moans loudly. "Is this what you meant?" He groans out.

"Yes, yes." She pants. 

Bellamy slides almost all the way out, and then slams back into her, hands pulling her tightly back onto his cock. "Are...you...sure...Princess?" Each word is emphasised by a slam of his hips against her ass. "I could spend all night slamming into your hot wet pussy. It's so good feeling you around me." 

Clarke is almost completely lost to the sensation of his cock pounding into her that she nearly misses the question. "No!" She finally blurts out. 

"No? No, what?"  He is teasing her, confusing her- doing his best to get her to lose her inhibitions. She knows that he likes to hear her telling him exactly what she wants as much as she likes to hear it from him. It just takes much more effort for her to vocalise her needs.

She cries out in pleasure as he slams into her- the words he wants to hear exploding out of her. "I want you to fuck my ass.  I want to feel your big hard cock filling me up. I want to feel every inch of you deep in my ass, as I cum around your cock."

"You are such a dirty girl Clarke." He groans in delight, "Can you feel how hard you make me?" Clarke moans in reply, her words all used up.

She whines as he slips out of her pussy, missing the feel of him, but happily grinds onto his tongue as it plunges into her tight ass.

It doesn't take long before his tongue is replaced with his throbbing cock. Clarke stills to allow him to line up. She pushes out as he begins to slide in. They take it gradually- having had months of practice, they both know how to make this a painless and highly pleasurable part of their game.

Clarke feels every bump and ridge of his hard cock as it slowly begins to slide into her ass. She relaxes as much as possible and relishes the stretch of her muscles- holding back and not clenching until she feels the tell-tale tickle of his curls against her ass. They groan in unison as he bottoms out in her. "Fuck! That is the most amazing feeling in the world Princess. You're so hot, so tight around me."

He gives her a few moments to adjust to his invasion, before slowly sliding back out and then back in. His rhythm is slow to start, both feeling every inch as he slides in and out. Clarke's fingers circle and press on her pulsing clit – his slow rhythm and her firm circles inching her closer and closer to orgasm. As the heat mounts, she presses back against each thrust from Bellamy - silently asking for more. He speeds up, slamming into her ass cheeks and making them tingle with heat.

Clarke's gasps become quicker, her fingers move fast and the heat shoots up her spine, spreading like wildfire across her chest. A high keening escapes her lips and Bellamy stills-pressing deep inside her, filling every inch of her. Clarke clenches hard around him as the waves of pleasure crash over her. She gasps and shudders- her fingers rubbing gentler circles into her clit as she rides out the waves and waves of pleasure coursing through her.

Bellamy slowly pulls out, as she pants out the last flickers of her release. She grins as she hears his hands working his cock behind her. "Gods, that is so hot, Clarke." He pants, "Watching you cum around my cock. Feeling you clamping down on me,   makes me so fucking hard."  He groans out loud and she feels the hot splatter of his release hitting her ass. She loves making him cum, almost as much as she loves having him inside her.

They collapse onto the bed side by side - the game blissfully concluded. Now they're just Bellamy and Clarke. He pulls her onto his chest- her arm around his waist, his cheek resting on her head.

"I love you too." She tells him quietly. He snorts - the dork- not too embarrassed by his earlier confession.

"Sorry for softening the mood back there," he says - She can hear the amusement in his voice - he's obviously not that sorry. 

"Sometimes I just need you to know, that you naked doesn't just make me hard," she leans back on his arm to see him- as she thought, a small smile has settled across his face.

"Uh huh? What else does it make you?" She smirks back at him.

He leans in for a slow, wet kiss before answering her. His eyes the warmest of chocolate, "you naked reminds me of how unbelievably lucky I am to be here with you. How we have been through so much, but we're still here. How every scar on this beautiful body" He pauses to suckle the small puckered scar above her left breast, "- is a testament to our survival." 

He falls back to stare up at the ceiling, she can feel her eyes starting to shimmer under the influx of emotions his words cause. "Yeah, so basically you’re a fucking Goddess." This time, it's Clarke who snorts.

She snuggles deeper into his side and gently slaps his chest, eliciting a surprised grunt from him. "You're a total ass Bellamy Blake. But you’re my ass and I couldn't love you more."

 

 

 


	6. I just can't get enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: do you still take smutty prompts? If yes, maybe something with orgasm denial?
> 
> sorry for shortness.

 

Two days and counting. Two days of subtle touches in public, two days of whispered teasing. Two days of Bellamy pushing her closer and closer to the edge without once allowing her to fall.

The nights though..... Infinitely, interminably, relentlessly worse. 

Two nights of finger-tips scraping across her over sensitive body, leaving embossed red trails in their wake. Two nights of sucking and biting- her nipples permanently bruised and pebbled beneath her clothes. Her skin telling the story of those nights- purple bruises where he sucked long and hard, lighter greener ones where the bite is fading

It has been a full 48 hours - 2880 minutes. 172,800 seconds- since Bellamy had told that she would not cum until he commanded it. That she was not allowed to touch herself until he commanded. She could not- was not permitted in anyway, to relieve the tension that is pulsing through her blood, swirling across the hairs of her flushed skin.

Even the daily task of walking has become a potential orgasm inducing activity. She had had no idea prior to this, that her jeans constantly scrape against her sensitive thighs; that the seam of her jeans sends streaks of electricity shooting up her spine as it presses and jostles her swollen clit and mons as she walks. " _Fuck_ Bellamy Blake. _Fuck_ his great ideas. _Fuck_ his kissable lips. _Fuck_ his pretty face." She spits under her breath, as she manoeuvres around the clinic.

She's being trying very hard to keep a calm outward appearance. To listen to her patient's ails with a small smile and a look of sympathy. To ignore the goose bumps that play along her arms every step she takes. To ignore the sharp bite of pleasure that curls up through her core when she twists and rubs her bruised nipples against her clothes. To not let them hear the muffled curses that escape from her lips when a particularly strong wave of need shoots through her and all she wants to do is grab Bellamy and grind herself hard on his muscled body.

She almost melts into a sloppy wet puddle on the floor when his warm velvet voice appears from behind her. "You finished soon?"

Her mouth's sudden dryness stops her from replying straight away. She swallows thickly, her tongue snaking out to lick her lips and manages to croak, "just about. Give me 10?" She doesn't turn- doesn't want to see the fire in his eyes and the smirk on his lips.

"Sure. We'll go grab some dinner when you're clear and head back to my room." She has to clamp down on her leg muscles to stop her thighs from rubbing together. His room for dinner - his room where he can finally release her from these bonds of submission - she hopes dinner tastes good cold. Turning slightly, she gives a small nod in agreement- still not meeting his eyes, but unable to miss the wide grin appearing on his lips.

She's going to kill him later- tie him up, sit on his face and smother the _insufferable bastard_......But not- _most definitely not_ until he's made her cum at least twice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really fun. I'm loving the challenge of creating a short smutty fic from a prompt.
> 
> However you can only kudos once, so please comment.
> 
> How will I know if you want more if you don't tell me?
> 
> Also happy to take constructive input.


End file.
